My Friend the Shark
by TsukikoUchu
Summary: Sakura meets Kisame during a short jaunt outside the village and befriends him for a couple of short hours that day only, in tribute to my little brother who's birthday is today


Sakura sighed softly wishing that she had one friend that wouldn't abandon her as she snuck outside the village to her little hideout in the forest, she was currently nine years old and really regretting her choice in crush.

If it meant having to fight with her only friend then she wasn't sure she really wanted to continue liking Sasuke, cause the truth was, he didn't care about any of them and continuously pushed all the girls in class away.

Another sigh and she crawled into her little get away to think for awhile, before she could delve to deep in her thoughts rustling from a bush to the left registered in her ears and Sakura held her breath, heart beating harshly against her ribs in fear.

This is why adults had told them not to go outside the village alone, bandits or rogue ninja could attack them "Damn stupid freaking gnats" a low voice grumbled unhappily from the bugs swarming around in the humid early evening air.

Before little Sakura could even think about running back to the safety of the village a hand reached through the bush that was her hideout and gripped the front of her dress to drag her out roughly until she was face to face with the oddest looking person she'd ever met.

"Just a little girl, what are you doing way out here brat, didn't your parents ever tell you not to go anywhere without them" he chortled in amusement holding the pink haired brat he'd found by her dress and she just stared at him with wide eyes.

Curiosity in the viridian depths "Are you part shark mister" was the only thing that little Sakura could manage to say, in awe that there was even a person like this that existed in the world in the first place.

Kisame blinked "Guess you could say that brat, anyway you got a name" the blue colored man lowered her onto her feet finally but she continued to stare up at him interest peaked and eager to learn more before she had to go.

"Its Sak..Sakura Haruno Mister what about you" Sakura fidgeted and twisted her dress in her hands just glad to be standing on firm ground again and that he wasn't using the very scary looking sword on her that he had hooked to his back.

A little surprised the kid was so curious, he crouched to be eye level "Kisame Hoshigaki and I'm just gonna call you Pinky, anyway so what are you doing way out here" Kisame gestured towards where he'd dragged her out of.

She looked down to her feet then "This is where I go when I get let out of the academy, I don't really have any friends" the pinkette admitted quietly only glancing up when a heavy hand was put on her head.

"Well I could be your friend but you can't tell anyone that we're friends okay Pinky" the blue haired man offered and the little girl lit up, wondering what the hell he was doing by offering such a thing but he couldn't take it back.

As the brat grabbed his hand and drug him towards her hideout "Can you fit" Sakura eyed him carefully but a few minutes later the very huge person was crowded into hide away from the entire world or so she liked to think.

Not sure why he'd offered but unable to really leave without upsetting the kid, even though he could just kill her, Kisame looked around curiously at the small area he'd been shuffled into "Flowers huh" Kisame pointed to the arrangements.

"Uh-huh I've been practicing, here it's not much" the rosette smiled brightly as she held out a flask of water that she'd had in her backpack, plus some hard tack, she was particularly fond of that kind of stuff so always had it on had.

He was a little surprised that she was feeding him "Aren't you afraid of me Pinky" he raised a brow curious as to what the kid would say, he had the feeling it wouldn't be what he expected and Kisame was right.

When she opened her mouth "Nope cause we're friends so long as I don't tell anyone right Mister Hoshigaki" Sakura quipped with a little giggle, he sweat dropped in exasperation, of course the kid had to be weird, just his luck.

But as long as she wasn't judging him on the color of his skin or asking questions he couldn't answer, for just this one day, he could pretend to be her friend "Right well I aught to be going now" Kisame said an hour later.

Carefully exiting the little hideaway girl on his heels "Thank you for being my friend Mister Shark" the little pinkette waved unable to really help herself as she hurried back to the village, happy though she knew she'd probably never see the shark like man again.


End file.
